Was It Fate
by SophieDophie336
Summary: This is FanFiction about how Harry and Ginny got together after the war in my way. I hope that I will get some reviews from whoever reads this,some good,some bad, and some for helping me write this. Hope you enjoy this! From,Sophie
1. I'm So Sorry

p style="text-align: left;"emstrongIt was an hour after Harry had completed killing Voldemort and he, Ron, and Hermione were going to their favorite place where they used to hang out. They were horrified at the sight of it because all they could remember it looking so happy, and joyful, but now it is all rocks and pebbles./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"Ron, your brother is inside the great hall dead, what about your family?" Hermione asked, wondering why he wasn't in with his family grieving./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"Oh sorry I better be going then, bye!" Said Ron leavingbr /strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"Bye."They said watching him leave/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrongThey stood there for a few minutes in silence thinking about the people who died, especially Fred./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"I feel so bad for their family, first George losing his ear, and worst Fred is dead." Hermione said looking at Harry wiping blood from his nose. /strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"I-phhh- know right." Harry said sniffing, hoping that would stop the bleeding. /strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"Harry? Are you alright?" Asked Hermione realizing that he was bleeding. /strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"Yeah, my nose is just bleeding." Harry said wiping his nose/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"Oh, here's a tissue." Hermione said handing him a tissue from her pocket/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"Thanks." Harry said taking the tissue from Hermione/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"No problem." She said/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong /strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"Why don't we go inside with them." Harry said placing his hand out for Hermione to help her up./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"Sure." She said taking his hand/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong /strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrongThey walk in side by side into the great hall, when they look to the left they see people like Lavender Brown, Ron's ex girlfriend, also Tonks and Lupin. To their right they saw Romilda Vane and Michael Corner. Straight ahead they saw the biggest group, 8 redheads grieving over one other redhead,Fred took a seat behind them as Harry said/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"I'm so sorry about Fred guys."br /br /strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"It's alright Harry we know it's not your fault." said to him as she hugged him/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"I know it's not my fault.I just feel bad." Harry lied/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"Oh okay." said walking back over to Fred/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"I'll be back."Harry says running away/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"He's not coming back I know it this has happened before, bye!" Ginny says wiping her tears and running away after him/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrongAs she runs away she catches Harry in the Forbidden Forest sitting on the back side of a tree./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"Harry,what's wrong?" Ginny asked as she ran over and sat down on the other side of the tree/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"Nothing" Harry mumbled sadly/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongem"Harry I was your girlfriend at a point and you've spent nearly every summer at our house I know you're lying i'm not stupid." Ginny said taking his hand while still on the other side of the tree/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongem"Okay,okay, god it's just I feel it's my fault that every person that died,died." Harry says/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongem"I know you don't feel that way it's just your mind, you would never feel like that for anything." Ginny says/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongem"That's it! I hate my mind." Harry said as his spirit lightened./em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"I can see that your spirit has lightened." Ginny said as she smiled for the first time in months/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"How?, I didn't even smile." Asked Harry/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"I don't know I just felt it." She said slightly confused with herself/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"Felt it?" He asked very confused/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"Yes, I felt it." Ginny said/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"I've read something about this, people being able to tell peoples feelings, talk through their minds, and have the same pains as each other." Harry said feeling somewhat facinated/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"Oh merlin's beard, what if this is something bad?br /strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"It isn't Ginny, it's called a soul-bond."/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"A who what now!?"/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"A soul-bond, it has all of what I just said about the feelings,the thoughts, and the pain."/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"Wow."/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"Yeah."/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"That's pretty cool."/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"It is pretty cool but we have to get it diagnosed before we say it to anyone." Says Harry/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"Okay, can we go back up to the castle now?" Ginny asks/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"Sure." Harry says as they walk back up to the castle."/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrongWhen they get back to the great hall they acted like they found each other and ran back up to the castle immediately. They got questioned about where they were but they lied about it. They both found it hard but they made their way through it. /strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong /strong/em/p 


	2. Sadness

p style="text-align: left;"em/ememstrongAfter they all got back from Hogwarts they decided to go to The Burrow. Molly had also decided that the children all needed their own space so Harry got Bill's old room, which was very neat and organized just like Hermione,that he didn't mind, but what he did mind was all the chatter about where he and Ginny were before they got back. Hermione got Percy's old bedroom, the same as Harry's just full of crappy stuff Percy left when he moved out which Hermione gave to Molly who put it in the attic where it belonged/strong/ememstrong./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"Thank you for everything." Hermione said/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"Yes, thank you ." Harry agreed /strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"It's no problem dears, and please call me Molly." She said/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"Okay Molly." They say as they run upstairs/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrongWhen Harry ran upstairs he wrote a letter to Madam Pomfrey, his favourite nurse at Hogwarts to make him and Ginny an appointment to diagnose them. It said/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emDearstrong /strong/ememMadam Pomfrey,/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em I was wondering if you could make an appointment for me and Ginny Weasley,I think we may have a soul-bond and I was hoping you could diagnose it because you're my favourite nurse at Hogwarts and I trust you the most than any other nurse there. Hope you make the appointment. Please reply as soon as possible. From, Harry Potter/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrongHarry gave Hedwig the letter and she flew off into the first beautiful sky in a year. Harry also ran out of his room, knocked on Ginny's door a few steps in front of his door./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"Come in!" Ginny said as Harry came in/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemHe went inside to see Ginny at the window crying, when she realized he was there she wiped her eyes and her nose then stood up and said red,strained eyes/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongem"Oh hi!"/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongem"Hi Gin', I know you were crying." Harry says not trying to make her feel bad/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongem"Well if your brother died you would be crying." Ginny says grumpily/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongem"Gin, i'm so sorry about Fred, I don't have any intention to make you feel worse." He says/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongem"I know you don't i'm just really sad,but you wouldn't understand, Fred would be the one to let me use his broom if I wanted to ride it and everyone was using their's, if I was sad he would give up a meal to comfort me, and lastly he would skip studying for a school assignment to help me with a school assignment I was having trouble on." Ginny said starting to bawl./em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongem"Ginny, come here." Harry said as he hugged her "It's gonna be alright."/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrongGinny kept crying for another 12 minutes, in that time Harry told her that he sent the letter to Pomfrey,she agreed that any time would be good for her just as long as it wasn't on Fred's funeral in 4 days because that would be one of the worst days of her life and wouldn't want to be going to the doctor the day a family member was being buried underground and would never see the light of day on Earth ever again./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"Kids dinner! Please come down and stay down for a minute though because I got to tell you guys some thing!" Molly yelled out as George,Ginny,Harry,Hermione, and Ron walked sluggishly down except Harry and Hermione they just walked down normally./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"So Ginny, how was school this year?" Molly asks trying to lighten the mood./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"Hectic." She said still facing down at her plate/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"Harry?" Molly asks/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"Yes?" He answers/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"How was hunting those horcruxes?" /strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"Pretty cool but I nearly died a few times." /strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"WHAT?!" Everyone but Ron, Harry, and Hermione yell/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"It was nothing." Harry said/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemAfter they ate their dinner Ginny, Ron, and George ran upstairs to their rooms. Harry and Hermione helped Molly clean up and wash the dishes/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemWhen Harry went up to his room, on his desk there was a letter from Pomfrey, it said/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emDear ,/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em I am so glad you chose to send that letter to me, i'm also glad that you trust me and that i'm your favorite nurse.I am free tomorrow if you and would like to come in,and please give the whole Weasley family my sympathy ,and that I am so sorry about Fred./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em Sincerely,/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em Poppy Pomfrey/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"Okay, should I tell Ginny now or tomorrow?, Now so she can get ready." Harry said to himself/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrongHarry told Ginny, she said okay and they all went to bed./strong /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong /strong/em/p 


End file.
